herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pocahontas (Disney)/Gallery
Images of Pocahontas from Disney's Pocahontas. Gallery Promotional Images Disney Princess 2018.jpg Pocahontas dreaming.png|Pocahontas dreaming Father's back Flit.jpg|"He's back, Flit!" Pocahontas dive.jpg|Pocahontas dive Pocahontas & Nakoma laughing and splashing.jpg|Pocahontas and Nakoma laughing and splashing pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1087.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1116.jpg|"Come on, Flit" Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg|"Quit playing around. We have to get back." Pocahontas and Nakoma looking at Kocoum.jpg|Nakoma gazes at Kocoum while Pocahontas rolls her eyes. Pocahontas hugs her father.jpg|Pocahontas welcomes her father pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.jpg|Pocahontas reluctant to marry Kocoum Pocahontas giggling.png Pocahontas with her father.jpg|Pocahontas with her father. pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1429.jpg|Pocahontas given her mother's necklace Meeko fiddles with Pocahontas' necklace.jpg disney-princess-screencaps-pocahontas-disney-princess-1479289779.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1632.jpg|"Why do my dreams extend just around the riverbend" pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-2080.jpg|"I see strange clouds." (actually, the sails of the settlers' ship) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-3447.jpg|Spying on John Smith Pocahontas meets face to face John Smith.jpg|meeting face to face with John Smith Poca-john-smith2.jpg|"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-5525.jpg|Pocahontas surprised to see Smith emerge from the cornfield. Pocahontas begs Nakoma to be quiet about Smith.jpg|"Please don't say anything!" Pocahontas trying to convince her father not to fight the English Settlers.jpg|Pocahontas begging her father to make peace with the settlers, which he sees no use in doing. Nakoma begging Pocahontas not to go out to see Smith again.jpg|Nakoma begging Pocahontas not to go out to see Smith again. Pocahontas confronting Kocoum.jpg|Pocahontas trying to stop Kocoum from killing John Smith Pocahontas' necklace broken by the dying Kocoum.jpg|The dying Kocoum breaks Pocahontas' necklace Pocahontas getting in trouble with her father.jpg|Pocahontas being accused by her father for shaming him Pocahontas releasing stress.jpg|Pocahontas after being harshly blamed for Kocoum's death Nakoma comforting Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma comforting Pocahontas. Nakoma brings Pocahontas to Smith's prison tent.jpg|Nakoma brings Pocahontas to John Smith's prison tent Pocahontas visits John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas visits Smith bound to die the next day. John Smith tells Pocahontas he'd rather die than never know her .png Meeko hands the sad Pocahontas the compass.jpg|Meeko hands the sadden Pocahontas the compass which she uses to save John Smith Pocahontas realizes the compass is the spinning arrow from her dream.png|Pocahontas realizing the compass is the spinning arrow from her dream. Pocahontas uses the compass to save John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas follows the spinning arrow. Pocahontas saves John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas saves Smith at the last second Pocahontas' noble choice.jpg|Pocahontas saves John Smith, uniting her tribe with the settlers. Pocahontas and Smith embrace.jpg|Pocahontas & Smith embrace Pocahontas tending to wounded John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas tends to John's wound Waving goodbye to Smith.jpg|waving goodbye to Smith Poc2-disneyscreencaps.com-339.jpg|Pocahontas in the sequel Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg Pocahontas says goodbye to Nakoma.jpg|Pocahontas and Nakoma's teary goodbye. pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-4337.jpg pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-4345.jpg pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-4356.jpg pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.jpg pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-4480.jpg Pocahontas at the Ball.jpg|Pocahontas and Rolfe at the Hunt Ball pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-5058.jpg Pocahontas facing Ratcliffe and the British.png|"STOP THIS! This is torture! You're the savage! You and your people are the barbarians! Pocahontas taken to the dungeon.jpg|Pocahontas taken to the dungeon Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-6515.jpg|reunited with Smith pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-6763.jpg Pocahontas cornered by Ratcliffe.jpg|At the mercy of Ratcliffe. pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-7557.jpg|Victorious in defeating Ratcliffe. Pocahontas and Smith going their separate ways .jpg|Pocahontas parting ways with Smith for the last time Pocahontas & John Rolfe's kiss.jpg|Pocahontas and Rolfe's kiss Disney Princesses and Vanellope.jpg|Pocahontas in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Galleries